Blog użytkownika:Karlyn Haddock/Jedna osoba może zniszczyć nam całe życie...
Karlyn!- Krzyknęła mama 15-latki z dołu. -Coś się stało? -Tak. Bo... to...- zaczęła się jąkać - Tu chodzi o nas i nasz dom... -A mianowicie? - w oczach Karlyn było widać zaniepokojenie i zdziwienie. -Bo się... przeprowadzamy... -Ale jak to? Gdzie?!- Nastolatka podniosła głos. -Daleko... I to bardzo, ponieważ wypływamy na wyspę... Ojciec ją wykupił. Bedziemy tam z rodziną Suzi, Jessici i Davida. - Matka wiedziała, że jej córce chłopka się podoba. -Chyba żarty... JAKA WYSPA ?! O CO TU CHODZI?!- Karlyn puściły nerwy. -To już postanowione. Do końca roku szkolnego mieszkamy tutaj. -Czyli mam 2 miesiące na pożegnanie się z przyjaciółmi? - Ta. Ja muszę iść uwzględnić jacht do podróży. -Dobrze...- Karlyn nie mogła uwierzyć. A na prawdę to ja jestem Karlyn. Chuda 15-latka. Wyśmiewana przez rówieśników. Mam tylko dwie osoby, które mnie nie obrażają. Są to Suzi i Jessica. Moje przyjaciółki, którym mogę zaufać. Pocieszamy się nawzajem i zawsze jesteśmy razem. Chociaż dwie osoby, które nie drwią sobie ze mnie. Dość użalania się nad sobą! Wyjeżdżamy na wyspę, na środek oceanu! Nie wierzę po prostu!I to za dwa miesiące... Mama mówi, że mam czas, by pożegnać się z przyjaciółkami... Tylko wszystkie płyną ze mną. I jeszcze David! Mama specjalnie to zrobiła. Ja i paru chłopaków nie mamy "swojego ideału". I tak się składa, że David jest jednym z nich. Jedyny chłopak, który się nade mną nie wyżywa. Ale nie jest moim przyjacielem. To tylko kolega. Czasami porozmawiamy lub pośmiejemy się. Jak ktoś chce mi zrobić krzywdę to mi pomoże. A może? Może przyjacie? Tylko on mnie za przyjaciółkę pewnie nie uważa. Trudno. Trzeba przemyśleć, co wziąć na wyjazd. Na pewno notesy i zestawy do rysowania. Uwielbiam rysować. Nawet teraz zaczęłam rysować moją ulubioną postać z bajki. Czkawkę z "Jak Wytresować Smoka". Uwielbiam tą bajkę! Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak zasnęłam... Dwa dni później, Poniedziałek. Wstałam i poszłam zjeść i się umyć. Gdy skończyłam poszłam po Suzi i Jessice. Szłyśmy razem do szkoły i rozmawiałyśmy o wyjeżdzie. One wiedziały o wile więcej niż ja! Płyniemy na Wyspę Nocy... Kojarzy mi się z... bajką. Moją ulubioną bajką. Dowiedziałam się również, że mój tatusiek będzie jakby wodzem na tej wyspie! To teraz jak się ktoś dowie to dopiero będą mi docinać "Księżniczka idzie!" " Biję ukłony wasza wysokość!". Wyobrażam to sobie... Muszę to przeżyć. W razie czego mam jeszcze jedną przyjaciółkę. Kosztowała 2 zł i użwyam jej jak muszę się wyżyć. Tak, chodzi o żyletkę. Czasami po prostu nie daję rady! -Ziemia do Karlyn! Halo!- Jess wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia. -Przepraszam! Myśle ciągle o tym...- westchnęłam -Będzie dobrze! Nie martw się... - Pocieszyła mnie Suzi. -Właśnie! Nie będzie nikt nam dokuczać...- To dobiero pocieszenie! Jess! Litości! -Nie o to chodzi... Jak ja wytrzymam bez You Tube? - Tak, jestem YouTuberką. Nikt o tym nie wie, oprócz moich rodziców i dziewczyn. -Jakoś to wytłumaczysz widzom... Może zrobimy masę filmików, które będą publikowane. A za dwa miesiące zrobimy razem filmik pożegnalny. - Dobry pomysł. Suz jest ogólnie bardzo pomysłowa. -Dziękuje, dziewczyny...- Akurat wchodziłyśmy do szkoły. I się zacznie... -Hej laluniu! Gdzie pantofelek?- Krzyknął jakiś chłopak i wsyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Wszyscy oprócz mnie, Suz, Jess i Davida. -Uważaj sobie! - krzyknął nagle David. Nie mogłam uwierzyć! Po chwili podszedł do nas i rozmawialiśmy. Później o dziwo nikt mi nie dokuczał. Nawet miły dzień... Cdn 'Rozdział 2' Dwa miesiące później Dzisiaj jedziemy do Hiszpanii. Z tamtąd mamy wypłynąć. Przy okazji zwiedzimy Berlin, Londyn i Paryż. Żegnamy się teraz z rodziną. Babcia, druga Babcia, Dziadek, dwie ciocie, wujek, kuzynostwo z Warszawy... Pare osób przyjechało. -Czas wsidać.- powiedziała moja mama kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. -Dobrze...- westchnęłam i pomachałam jeszcze wszystkim wsiadając do pociągu. Czas na nowe, może i lepsze życie... Jednak martwi mnie, że nie będę mogła już nigdy nagrać dla moich widzów, nawet do nich napisać... Tak to jest bez internetu. Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie mama. -Kochanie, wiem, że to trudne, ale spodoba Ci się tam... -Nie chodzi nawet o przyjaciół, tylko o...- mama mi przerwała. -Widzów?To tylko ludzie, którzy chcą oglądać Twoje filmy! To nie są ani przyjaciele ani rodzina. Gdybyś wiedziała...- mama spojrzała na mnie pytająco, a ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. 7 godzin później Jesteśmy w Berlinie. Piękne miasto, ale szkoda, że zatrzymujemy się tu tylko na obiad i by zwiedzić okolice. Zwiedzić? To nie to słowo. Przejść się po nim. Chciałam iść do muzeum. Ale mamie jak zwykle się spieszy. Przynajmniej zdążyłam kupić pocztówkę... 9 godzin później Skończyliśmy przechadzanie się po Berlinie. Teraz jesteśmy w Londynie. Tutaj przynajmniej coś na prawdę zwiedzimy. Idziemy na London Eye i odwiedzić wujka, który nie mógł do nas ostatnio przyjechać. Kupiłam tutaj koszulkę. Zwykłą, białą koszulkę z flagą Anglii i napisem "Girl of London". Ma opadający jeden rękaw. Dlatego ją kupiłam. Lubię takie koszulki. Dalej poszliśmy do Parku Narodowego. Ładne miejsce. Można się poczuć tak... swobodnie. Tak, to chyba dobre określenie. 8 godzin później Jesteśmy w Paryżu. Piękne miasto, ale wolę Londyn. Wieża Eiffla mnie urzekła. Mimo, że to tylko góra żelaza, to jest naprawdę świetne miejsce. Tutaj zjedliśmy na prawdę późną kolacje. Bardzo jest to śniadanie, bo jest 4:00 rano. Po śniadaniu poszliśmy kupić jakąś pamiątkę. Kupiłam mały brelok z Wieża Eiffla i napisem "From Paris". Teraz trzeba byłoby się zdrzemnąć. Zrobię to w pociągu. 20 godzin później. Jesteśmy w Hiszpanii. Nie będziemy nic zwiedzać. Szkoda, bo słyszałam, że warto zwiedzić to miejsce. Stoimy przed naszym jachtem. Pięknym, białym, iskrzącym się w słoncu jachtem. Na prawdę cudo. Będziemy płynąć przez 32 godziny.Porysuję, ewentualnie się prześpię. W jachcie. Rysuję teraz wyspę, na którą płyniemy. Znaczy rysuję ją, tak, jak sobie ją wyobrażam. Nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam. 2 godziny później, na środku oceanu. Obudziłam się z notesem na kolanach. Wyszłam na pokład, a to, co zobaczyłam było straszne... Zgadnijcie, co Karlyn zobaczyła! Dedykt dla, tego kto zgadnie :). Next może jutro. Nikt nie zgadł! Szkoda :* To, co zobaczyłam było straszne. Tysiące piorónów, niebo czarne jak węgiel. Na niebie przeleciało niebieskie światło, z którego wystrzelił piorun. Prosto w nasz jacht! Wybadłam za burtę. Złapałam się jakiejś belki, a później była tylko ciemność... 2 dni później -Halo! Obudź się! Wsatwaj!- Słyszałam czyjeś krzyki. Powoli otworzyłam ozy. Nade mną stał brunet z pięknymi, zielonymi oczami. -Kim jesteś?- spytałam nieśmiało. -Czkawka, możesz się śmiać, śmiało.- Szczerze mówiąc chciałam wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale się powstrzymałam. -Ale z czego? Imię jak imię! Jestem Karlyn. -Ładnie. Wstawaj.- Podał mi rękę, bym mogła wstać. -Witamy na Berk. - Zaraz, zaraz... Czkawka? Berk? To przecież nie możliwe, to jest... Przerwano mi rozmyślania. -Halo? Karlyn... Idziemy? -Tak, przepraszam. Zamyśliłam się trochę... -Dobrze, to chodź. - Szliśmy w kierunku wioski. Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. A chłopacy szczególnie, którzy się ślinili! Ble... Doszliśmy do drewnianego domku. To zapewne jego. -Jesteśmy. -Czkawka, a co jeśli... -Mój ojciec? Jego pewnie nie ma, powiem mu o Tobie później. Najwyżej zrobi jakąś małą awanturkę, ale my się często kłocimy...- Ostatnie pięć słów powiedział trochę ciszej i ze smutkiem. -Przykro mi... -Nic się nie stało. Chodźmy. -Dobrze. - weszliśmy. Ładny ma ten dom. Ognisko oświetlało cały parter. Przy stole siedział mocno umięśniony mężczyzna z długą, rudą brodą. To pewnie jego ojciec, bo w końcu niby kto? -O nie...- Czkawka westchnął. Zawołał mnie szeptem. - Chodź. - skierowaliśmy się w stronę drewnianych, stromych schodów. Czkawka zaczął cicho wchodzić na pierwsze stopnie, ale usłyszeliśmy donośny głos jego ojca... Ciekawa jestem, co będzie o mnie miał do powiedzenia... -Z ojcem się nie przywitasz? - Spojrzał w naszą stronę i na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. - Dzieńdobry... - przerwałam mu. -Karlyn. -Tato... Bo wiesz, znalazłem ją na plaży... Nie przytomną. Rozmawialiśmy i postanowiłem, że będzie mogła trochę z nami zamieszkać... Chociaż na jakiś czas... -Spokojnie, synu. Oczywiście, że będzie mogła z nami zamieszkać. Nawet, jeśli chce może chodzić na szkolenie. -Dzięki. Chodź Karlyn na górę. - Pokazał ręką na schody. Zaczęliśmy ponownie stawiać kroki na pierwsze stopnie, ale znów Stoik się odezwał. -Czkawka, poczekaj, chodź tu na chwilę. -Karlyn, pójdziesz sama na górę? -Jasne. - odpowiedziałam i weszłam na górę, do jego pokoju. Było tutaj drewniane łóżko, szafa, biurko do rysowania, a na ścianach znajdowało się wiele rysunków i szkiców. Były bardzo realistyczne. Na większości były... smki. Z podziwu wyrwał mnie huk. Huk, który okazał się uderzeniem Ojca Czkawki w stół. Pewnie o coś się kłócą. Usłyszałam jego krzyk. -Pójdziesz na to szkolenie i bez dyskusji! - Daj mi spokój! Na żadne szkolenie nie idę, nie zmusisz mnie! - Ten krzyk natomiast należał do Czkawki.- Idę do Karlyn. - powiedział już spokojniejszym tonem. Gdy wszedł zobaczył mnie siędzącą na łóżku. Trzęsły mi się ręcę. Cała się trzesłam, a to wszystko ze strachu. Donośny głos Stoika był przerażający. -Co się stało? Słyszałaś ojca?...- Czkawka cicho westchnął. -Tak... J-Jakie szkolenie? -Szkolenie... Będą... Nas uczyć zabijania smoków. - Cicho westchnął. -Zabijania?- W moich oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. Zobaczył to. Usiadł obok mnnie na łóżku. Trochę się uspokoiłam. -Karlyn, nie chcę iść na to szkolenie... Nie umiem zabijać. - Słyszałam w jego głosie smutek. -Też bym nie chciała... -Oh... No b-bo wiesz...- zaczął się jąkać. Błagam tylko nie... - Ojciec każe iść też Tobie na to szkolenie. - Strach znów powrócił. Ja? Mam zabijać?... Po moim policzku spłynęła łza. Na szczęście nie zauważył tego. - Ale mój ojciec liczy, że w końcu uda mi się zabić smoka. Mam przygotowaną wyrzutnię lin. Jakby wiesz...- Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk. -SMOKI ATAKUJĄ! -Właśnie to. Karlyn? Pomożesz mi? -Jasne! - Pobiegliśmy na klif z wyrzutnią. Ciekawa byłam, jakiego smoka chce upolować, więc spytałam: -Jakiego smoka chcesz...- przerwał mi. To nawet dobrze, bo nie chcę o tym mówić... -Smoka, którego nikt jeszcze nie widział. Przeklęty... - Tym razem ja mu przerwałam. -Podmiot burzy... Nocną Furię. -Skąd wiesz? Przecież nigdy nie widziałaś smoka... -Kiedyś o nim czytałam. Nie było zbyt wiele informacji na jego... - przerwał mi krzykiem. -JEST! - Zaczął celować. Raz... dwa... trzy! Zestrzelił ją! -Udało Ci się!- Czkawka odwrócił się w moją stronę z uśmiechem, ale po sekundzie jego szczęście zmieniło się w wielkie przerażenie. Za mną stał palący się smok... Ten smok to Koszmar Ponnocnik. Tylko najlepsi mogą mieć z nim doczynienia... W jednej chwili przygwoździł mnie do ziemi. Miał strzelić w moją stronę ogniem, miał to być mój koniec. Ale usłyszałam krzyk Czkawki. Krzyk pełen rozpaczy... i jakby... złości. -KARLYN!- Czkawka na prawdę się o mnie wystraszył. W jednej chwili rzucił mu się od tyłu na szyję. Smok odleciał, a ja z przerażeniem leżałam na ziemi. Po chwili Czkawka pomógł mi wstać i... przytulił mnie? Zaczęłam mu płakać w ramię. Nie ze strachu przed smokiem, tylko stachem o niego. Mógł zginąć przeze mnie... Uratował mi życie. -Już dobrze... Spokojnie... Jestem tutaj... Chodź do domu. - powiedział to tak... spokojnie. Momentalnie się uspokoiłam. Poszliśmy do domu. Gdy weszliśmy do jego pokoju usiadłam na łóżku i podkluiłam nogi. -Wszystko w porządku? - nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony byłam przy nim spokojna, ale w głowie nadal miałam w głowie obraz tego smoka. -Trudno powiedzieć...- Z oczu popłynęły mi łzy. Znów mnie przytulił. Do pokoju wszedł Stoik. -Co się dzieje? -Smok ją zaatakował. - Zaczęłam jeszcze głośniej szlochać. -I płacze? -Nigdy nie widziała smoka... -To wszystko wyjaśnia...- Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Czkawka puścił mnie, złapał dlikatnie mój podbrópdek kierując moją zapłakną twarz w stronę jego. -Spokojnie... Jestem tu. Nie ma tutaj już żadnego smoka...- nie umiałam nic powiedzieć przez narastającą gulę w gradle. Po chwili szepnęłam. -Dziękuję... -Za co? -Za uratowanie mi życia... -nic nie powiedział. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy. Moja głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. -Kiedy idziemy po Nocną Furię? -Jutro rano. -Dobrze... - Dalej siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Po chwili zasnęłam czując się przy nim bezpieczna. No to mamy Rozdział! Trochę się rozpisałam... Trudno. Nie wiem kiedy będzie next, może w piątek, bo muszę się uczyć, żeby poprawić 2 z przyrody. Po za tym, jeśli się nie nauczę będę musiała odpuścić sobię dyskotekę Walentynkowo-Karnawałową. Do zobaczenie Smoczątka! <3 ' 'Rozdział 3 Udało mi się uwolnić od nauki i coś szybko Wam wypykam :) Miłego czytania! Gdy się obudziłam leżałam obok Czkawki. Usiadłam. Okazało się, że Czkawka nie spał już od dłuższego czasu, tylko nie chciał mnie budzić. Zeszliśmy na dół, by zjeść śniadanie. Na szczęście nie było Stoika. -Czkawka? Nauczysz mnie rysować? - spytałam po chwili ciszy. -Jasne. Dzisiaj wieczorem Ci pokarze, bo po śniadaniu chciałbym Ci pokazać wyspę. -Ale... Mieliśmy iść po Nocną Furię. -Ach! Taak... To pójdziemy najpierw do Nocnej Furii, później pokażę Ci wyspę i nauczę Cię rysować. - Zjedliśmy po chwili śniadanie. Poszliśmy szukać bestii, póki nikt nas nie zauważył. Na Kruczym Urwisku. -No to jesteśmy...- powiedziałam, gdy zobaczyliśmy Nocną Furię związaną linami. Czkawka cicho westchnął. -Miejmy to już z głowy...- Podszedł do smoka. Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Wyjął sztylet, miał go już przy sercu czarnej bestii. Nie! Nie pozwolę na to... Zabrałam mu sztylet. -Czkawka, nie rób tego... Proszę. -Też tego nie chcę, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Bo co możemy z nim zrobić? -Uwolnić?- Czkawka cicho westchnął i zaczął rozcinać liny. Pierwsza, druga, trzecia... Powoli opadały na ziemię. Nagle smok wstał. Strzelił w nas plazmą. Upadliśmy... Zobaczyłam ciemność. 2 godziny później -Czkawka? Karlyn? - Stoik próbował nas obudzić. Powiedział szeptem do Pyskacza - Co im się mogło stać? Dziwne... - Zaczął nas jeszcze mocniej szturchać. - Pobudka! - Udało się nam otworzyć oczy. - Co się stało?... - Nie wiemy... Szedliśmy do statka Wiadra i Grubego, no i Was tu znaleźliśmy... Co wy tu robiliście? -Przechodziliśmy... Zobaczyłem smoka związanego w liny. Nagle... Rozerwał liny i w nas strzelił jakimś dziwnym, niebieskim światłem. -Jaki to był smok? -Nie znam tego gatunku. Wyglądał trochę jak niebieski Koszmar Ponocnik, tylko się dziwnie świecił... i był mniejszy. Wielkości Gronkla. - Czkawka skłamał. I dobrze... Zaczęliby szukać tej Nocnej Furii i zabiliby ją. Już raz ją uwolniłam od śmierci. Stoik zaprowadził nas z Pyskaczem do domu. Weszliśmy sami do pokoju. Usiedliśmy na łóżku. Spojrzałam na swoją dłoń. Było na niej znamię w krztałcie zwiniętej Nocnej Furii z jakąś czerwoną flagą ( Jak na tarczy Czkawki w Jeźdzach Smoków i nad drzwiami Akademii ). Czkawka też miał takie. Postanowiliśmy się przejść. Na dworze. -Hej śliczna ! - Sączysmark zaczął mnie podrywać i... całować swoje bicepsy. Fuj... Dostał ode mnie w ramię. I to dość mocno, bo aż upadł na ziemię. Śmieszny widok. Sączysmark zwijający się na ziemi z bólu, po tym jak uderzyła go dziewczyna... Po chwli zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. -Czkawka... - nie okończyłam, bo zemdlałam. Na szczęście mnie złapał. Ok 20 minut później Obudziłam się w czyimś domu. Nie był to dom Czkawki. Czułam zapach ziół i lekarstw. Otworzyłam oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to zielnooki brunet siędzący obok mojego łóżka. Przeniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Złapałam się za głowę z bólu. -Karlyn! - Czkawka obrócił się w moją stronę i mnie przytulił. -Czkawka, co się stało? -Zemdlałaś. -Aha...- rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę w objęciu. Po chwili spojrzał mi w oczy. Zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałam... Co zrobił? Jak myślicie? Next... Może jutro z małą pomocą przyjaciółki. Ale może! Jak się nie uda, to sama coś wyskrobię. Mam nadzieję, że podoba się Wam ten "bazgroł". Pa smoczaki! Hejo smoczątka! Dedykt dla Kocham smoki 2121 za odgadnięcie! Miłego czytania! (W tym nexcie pomaga mi Astrid ! :3) Zrobił coś czego się nie spodzieałam... Pocałował mnie! Szybko się oderwał. -Przepraszam... Karlyn ja... - przerwałam mu pocałunkiem. Nagle wpadł Stoik. (Astrid: Ta muzyka mnie rozczula! ;( Dla tych, którzy ciekawi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWh4qTBYz3A ). Oderwaliśmy się od siebie jak oparzeni. -My... -Spokojnie Czkawka. Chodź muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - Stoik odwrócił się i poszedł na dół, a Czkawka za nim. Ja natomiast się położyłam. Gdy przyszedł wyglądał na trochę przymulonego. -Co się stało? -Jutro mamy szkolenie. - westchnęłam. Błagam was... Ja? Zabijanie? To nie dla mnie... Przecież ja sobie tam nie poradzę! Prędzej ja tam zginę niż zabiję jakiegoś smoka... Nie mogę... Co mogę zrobić (Astrid: Przed "by" przecinek. Szczerb: Nie, zaraz co to przecinek? Astrid: To ta kreska xD Szczerb: ahah ja zapomniałam xd) , bym nie musiała tam iść? Zrobiłabym wszystko! Zasnęłam. Następny dzień, ranek. Obudziłam się. Czkawki już nie było w pokoju. Pewnie je śniadanie. Zeszłam na dół. Czkawka... gotował! Pierwszy raz widzę chłopaka, który gotuje! -Cześć kucharzu! - zażartowałam sobie z Czkawki i uśmiechnęłam. Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. -Cześć''' (Astrid: CZEJŚĆ! Pamiętasz jak byłyśmy w przedszkolu i zamiast "cześć" było " CZEJŚĆ!" XDDD)' śpiochu. - zaczął się śmiać '(Szczerb: Auuuu, szczęka mnie boli! To od strzelania plazmą!)' -HAHA. Bardzo śmieszne. - '(Astrid: Ej, a wiesz że moja ciocia napisała książkę o wydalniu dzieci? Szczerb: CO?! Astrid: O wychowywaniu, sorry ! :D) ' -Bardzo, siadaj. - Dał mi jajecznicę. Nawet nie gotuje tak źle! Zjadłam. Poszliśmy z Czkawką na arenę. Nagle usłyszeliśmy róg i krzyk: -SMOKI ATAKUJĄ! - Zaczęliśmy biec w stronę areny. Nagle coś nas złapało za ramiona.Nocna Furia? Stoik i reszta wioski patrzyła na nas ze strachem. Próbowaliśmy się wydostać z czarnych szponów smoka. Po chwili straciliśmy przytomność. ' (Tata mnie walnął w głowę, bo zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Szczerb: Co ty robisz młodzieńcze? Jak tata poszedł Astrid: myślałam, że powiesz " Co ty wyprawiasz, My'Lady?" XD)' '''Co będzie dalej, jak myślicie? :D Sorki wielkie za te dialogi w nawiasach, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać! xD' Obudziłam się. Czawka leżał obok mnie i obejmował mnie jedną ręką. Byliśmy przykryci dziwnym płótnem. Było mi pod nim gorąco, chociaż, że nie byłam grubo ubrana. Czkawka spróbował je zdjąć z nas, ale było za ciężkie. Uderzył je... Ale po co? Po chwili materiał sam z siebie się z nas zsunął. Materiałem, który nas przykrył okazało się... skrzydłem smoka? Byliśmy zdziwieni i jednocześnie przerażeni. W naszych głowach kłębiło się mnóstwo pytań, takich jak "Czemu nas zabrał?" "Czemu nas nie zabił?" i tak dalej. Smok zaczął otwierać oczy. Zielono żółte, kocie, duże oczy. Nie było w nich ani strachu, ani złości. Tylko... zaciekawienia i... radości? Cóż, nie wyglądały na oczyska bestii typu "Zaraz was zjem", tylko bardziej "Na co się gapicie człowieki?". Odziwo, obok nas było zapalone ognisko. Wymieniliśmy pytające spojrzenia i poszliśmy do lasu by poszukać jedzenia. A za nami? Za nami jak gdyby nigdy nic szła sobie Nocna Furia. Starałam się na nią nie zwracać uwagi, bo może sobie pójdzie? Już gadam głupoty z głodu, który coraz bardziej dwał o sobie znać. Jednak Czkawka nie był taki spokojny (chociaż też był głodny xd). Po kilku minutach miał dość i zaczął krzyczeć na smoka. -Jesteś z siebie dumny?! Coś narobił, co?! - Smok popatrzył na niego smutnym wzrokiem mówiącym "Uspokuj się, nie krzycz tak...". ''Odwrócił się. Czkawce zrobiło się szkoda smoka. Westchnął. -No dobrze... Przepraszam! Nie chciałem na ciebie nakrzyczeć.- Smok odwrócił się szczęśliwy i chciał naskoczyć na nas, ale się po chwili cofnął. O co chodzi... Wiem! -Czkawka, jemu chodzi o sztylet... - Czkawka popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem ''"No ja cię błagam! Nie rób mi tego!". Jednak mój wzrok odpowiedział coś w stylu "Ale już! Jeśli tego nie zrobisz ta bestia Cie zje!". Wywrócił oczami i wyrzucił sztylet jakieś pół metra. Smok natomiast pokazał, żeby rzucił nim dalej. Czkawka odrzucił sztylet na jakieś 4 metry. Smok zrobił się potulny jak baranek. Patrzył na nas uroczymi oczami. Po chwili dał znak głową, żebyśmy szli za nim i popędził w głąb lasu. Biegliśmy jakąś chwilę. Przed nami ukazała się polanka przypomianjąca Krucze Urwisko. Za skałą leżał patyk z zakręconym końcem. Zerwałam lianę z drzewa i zaczęłam przy niej i przy patyku majstrować próbując zrobić wędkę. -Yyy... A co ty robisz?- Czkawka spytał się mnie patrząc na moje zmagania. -Próbuję zrobić wędkę.- Chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem. O co mu chodzi? Z czego się tak cieszy? - Co tak cieszysz? -Daj to.- Wziął patyk i linę i zrobił łuk. Gdzieś poszedł. Wchodząc w las dał mi znak dłonią bym została. Siedziałam próbując unikać wzroku smoka. Ale mi nie wychodziło. Po jakiś 5 minutach przyszedł Czkawka z dwoma piórami (nie pytajcie skąd je wytrzasnął), patykiem, dziwnym ostrym, trójkątnym kamieniem i lianami. Zaczął robić prowizoryczną strzałę. Ja się tylko przyglądałam. Tylko jedna strzała? Nie jestem pewna, czy to wypali. Gdy skończył strzelił w jedną rybę. Trafił! wyjął rybę z wody, a następnie wyrwał z niej strzałę. Strzelał dalej. Nieźle mu idzie. Po jakiś 30 minutach miał około 30 ryb. -Jak je przeniesiesz do ogniska?- Spytałam trochę drwiącym głosem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i popatrzył na mnie spod głowy. -Nie przeniosę. Tutaj zrobimy ognisko. -Żartujesz sobie? Jak zrobisz ogień?- Zaczął się ze mnie cicho śmiać. Znowu zniknął w lesie. Po jakiś 15 minutach przyszedł z patykami. Ułożył ognisko. Usiadł na kamieniu i oparł głowę o rękę. Po chwili się poderwał jak poparzony. Popatrzył na smoka z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. -Ej, smoku? Mógłbyś?...- Nocna Furia popatrzył na niego, następnie na ognisko. Podpalił je. Czkawka kiwnął dziękująco głową. Dał mi rybę na patyku. - Nie będziesz jadła chyba surowej?- Zaczęliśmy się śmiać i smarzyć ryby. Po jakiś 15 minutach były gotowe. Zjedliśmy je. Popatrzyłam na przygnębionego i pewnie głodnego smoka. Wzięłam jedną rybę i podeszłam do smoka. Czkawka tylko patrzył, jakby wiedział, że nic mi się nie stanie. -Chcesz?...- Smok poderwał się w moją stronę i wystawił głowę. Otworzył paszczę. -Nie masz zębów? Mogłam przyżec, że...- w tym momencie smok wysunął zęby i wyrwał mi rybę. Oddałam mu resztę ryb, które momentalnie zniknęły. Wzięłam dwa patyki. Jeden podałam Czkawce. -Po co mi to? -Chyba nie będziesz tak bezczynnie siedzieć?- Zaczęłam rysować patykiem w ziemi. Po chwili Czkawka też rysował. Smok siedział obok nas. Po chwili usłyszeliśmy dzwięk pękniecia drzewa. Smok przyszedł i zaczął rysować. Wstaliśmy, by obejrzeć jego dzieło. Nastąpiłam na linię. Smok zawarczał. Zdjęłam nogę, a przestał. Znów ją położyłam i zdjęłam. Zrozumiałam. Mam nie deptać "jego arcydzieła". Zaczęliśmy chodzić między liniami. Na naszych twarzach pojawił się uśmiech. Po chwili zderzyliśmy się plecami, a na szyji poczuliśmy ciepły oddech. Należał on do Nocnej Furii. Cofnęliśmy się. -Psst! - Czkawka cicho mnie zaczepił. Pokazał głową, bym robiła tak jak on. Wzrok skierowaliśmy na ziemię, a ręce wyciągneliśmy w stronę smoka. Byliśmy pewni, że usłyszym warczenie, lub zostaniemy bez ręki, ale oboje poczuliśmy ciepłe, szordtkie łuski pod opuszkami palców. Jednocześnie popatrzyliśmy na smoka. Nie odsuwał głowy. Zaczęliśmy go głaskać i drapać. -Przydałoby się jakieś imię dla niego, co?- spytałam Czkawki. -Hmm... Może... Black Death? - smok pokiwał głową na nie. -Albo Szczerbatek?- tym razem smok się zgodził. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. - A więc, Szczerbatku... Co myślisz, idziemy spać. - Mówiąc to patrzyłam z ukosa na Czkawkę. Smok mruknął na zgodę. Położył się na ziemi, a ja obok niego. Czkawka również się położył obok mnie. Szczerbatek złapał nas łapami i przyciągnął do siebie. -Śpijcie dobrze.- Czkawka cicho powiedział już na wpół przytomnie. Ja się tylko uśmiechnęłam w jego stronę. Następne dni mijały na zabawach i bieganiu po naszej polanie. Około tydzień po naszym porwaniu próbowałam obudzić Czkawkę. Gdy się obudził nadal leżał na ziemi i patrzył na mnie swoimi pięknymi, zielonym oczami. Nagle Szczerbatek zrobił coś, czego się nie spodziewaliśmy. Gotowe. Jak dla mnie sporo napisałam. Jak myślicie, co zrobił Szczerbatek? Na pewno coś uroczego :D Zgadujcie w komentarzach. Do zobaczenia ! <3 Muahahah nikt nie zgadł (tak, tak głupawka nie brechajcie się ze mnie bo was do kuwety wsadze!) Szczerbatek uderzył mnie łapką w plecy, przez co spadłam na Czkawkę. Nasze usta się zetknęły. Szybko się z niego zturlałam. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i zaczęliśmy się śmiać na całe gardło. Gdy wstaliśmy poszliśmy po śniadanie. Gdy zjedliśmy Szczerbatek na nas dziwnie patrzył. Podszedł do nas i... zarzucił nas na swój grzbiet. Wpadłam w panikę, gdy wzbił się do lotu. (Nie wiem, czy ta piosenka tu pasuje, ale sobie jej teraz słucham : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdEkJS19YjM ) Krzyknęłam ze strachu i wtuliłam się w Czkawkę, który siedział przede mną. Czkawka cicho się zaśmiał, jakby się wcale nie bał. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam piękne niebo i ocean. A najlepsze było to, że widziałam to z lotu ptaka! A raczej... smoka. Rozłożyłam ręce na boki i w górę dotykając chmur. Cudowne uczucie. Przytuliłam się z powrotem do Czkawki i wpatrywałam się w chmury. Nagle Szczerbatek zawrócił w prawo. Leciał z wielką prędkością. Po chwili zauważyliśmy inne smoki, które miały w łapach owce, ryby, a nawet czasami i jaki. Schowaliśmy się, jednak jakiś smok w nas uderzył i zaczęłam spadać do oceanu. Widziałam smutne i przerażone oczy Czkawki. Zamknęłam oczy, ale coś mnie złapało za ramiona. Był to zielony Śmiertnik Zębacz. Ciągle patrzyłam Czkawce w oczy. Po chwili dolecieliśmy na wyspę, a następnie do wielkiego wulkanu. W wulkanie była wielka dziura wypełniona mgłą. Jakiś Gronkiel dał w połowie przetrawioną rybe. Ble. Jakiś ogromny smok pożarł tego Gronkla. Śmiertnik Zębacz, który mnie trzymał podleciał nad dziurę i mnie puścił. Wpadałam w mgłę, gdy nagle Szczerbatek złapał mnie i wyleciał z wulkanu. Wielki smok chyba nas wyczuł, bo wszystkie smok zaczęły uciekać, a my usłyszeliśmy jego potężny ryk. Czkawka wciągnął mnie na Szczerba. -Nic Ci nie jest? - Spytał widocznie zmartwiony. -Nie. Wracajmy do domu.- Powiedziałam ledwo słyszalnie. -Szczerbatek do domu. Leciałam wtulona w Czkawkę. Nic nie mówiliśmy. Gdy dolecieliśmy, zeszliśmy ze smoka. Chciałam podejść do kamienia, by na niego usiąść, ale się wywróciłam. Na szczęście Czkawka mnie złapał. Thorze, co za niezdara ze mnie... -Dziękuje. -Za co?- spytał. On się jeszcze pyta? Na Odyna... -Za uratowanie mi życia i za powstrzymanie mnie przed grzmotnięciem na ziemię. - Zrozumiałam. Szłam jak normalny człowiek i się prawie wywaliłam. Popatrzeliśmy się na siebie i wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Śmiałam się tak długo, że Czkawka musiał mnie uspokajać. Przytulił mnie, a ja nadal chichotałam w jego ramię. Po jakiś 2 minutach się uspokoiłam. Odsunęłam się trochę i zaczęłam patrzeć w jego oczy. Piękne, zielone, głębokie oczy. Czułam się jak w transie. Czkawka próbował mnie obudzić z niego, więc szturchał mną. Nic. -Skoro szturchanie nie działa... - Pocałował mnie! Obudziłam się momentalnie. Gdy się oderwaliśmy zaczęłam się dziwnie uśmiechać. -Przepraszam, ale szturchanie nie pomagało...- Wybuchłam śmiechem... znów się do niego przytuliłam, żeby się uspokoić. Tylko tym razem Czkawka też nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Następne dni mijały na lataniu. Po kilku dniach zobaczyliśmy Szczerbatka z czymś w zębach. Wyglądało to jak... Jak myślicie, co Szczerb ma w zębach? Dekt dla tego, kto zgadnie! <3 Jutro może next. Ale nie jestem pewna, bo wiecie... Poniedziałek :( Do zobaczenia smoczątka! <33 Od razu przepraszam, że nie było wczoraj nexta, ale musiałam na historię zakuwać (i tak dostane 1, tak więc pomińmy ten fragment). Wyglądało to jak siodło. Podeszliśmy do niego. Tak! To było siodło! Założyliśmy je na Szczerba. Gdy Czkawka je nałożył przyleciały dwa Śmiertniki. Jeden miał chełmy (Takie jak w JWS2), a drugi dwie zbroje (też jak w JWS2). Każdy z nich dał nam po zbroi i hełmie. Poszliśmy je ubrać. -Fajnie wyglądasz- Czkawka powiedział trzymając w rękach hełm. Wygląda w tej zbroi boosko... Karlyn! O czym ty myślisz!? -Ty też.- powiedziałam ze śmiechem ubierając hełm. Czkawka też swój ubrał. Poszliśmy wypróbować nasze nowe rzeczy. Po kilku godzinach latania wróciliśmy na naszą wyspę. Zbroje jak i siodło świetnie się sprawdziły. Mogliśmy dzięki nim latać na mitrzowskich prędkościach. -Karlyn... Mam pomysł.- Czkawka powiedział do mnie, gdy smażyliśmy sobie ryby na kolację. O co mu może chodzić? Popatrzyłam na niego pytająco. - Może... będziemy anonimowi i będziemy chronić smoki? Będziemy takimi... -Smoczym Jeźdzcami. - Powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Znowu... Gdy się uspokoiliśmy zjedliśmy naszą kolację i położyliśmy się. Szczerbatek jak zwykle przycisnął nas do siebie. Zasnęłam myśląc o nas jako "Smoczych Jeźdzcach". Może być ciekawie. (Ej smoczątka! Znalazłam fajną piosenkę :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK-iHTjTTyY i znalazłam jeszcze ją z podłożeniem JWS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uep_kGPArso ) Rano. Obudziłam się wtulona w Czkawkę. Ciepło mi się przy nim śpi. Jest tak przyjemnie. Czuję jego zapach.Zapach lasu... Co się ze mną dzieje?! No dobra... Przyznam się! Zakochałam się w nim! Tylko pewnie nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć... Od teraz perspektywa może się zmieniać :3 Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się. Karlyn jest we mnie wtulona. Uroczo wygląda jak śpi. Jest tak przyjemnie. Czuję jej zapach. Zapach morza... Co się ze mną dzieje?! No dobra... Przyznam się! Zakochałem się w niej! Tylko pewnie nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć... -Wstajemy?- Spytała cicho. -Nie... -Musimy, w końcu ten gad chce polatać... - Cicho zachichotaliśmy. Poszturchaliśmy skrzydłem Szczerbka. Zszedł z nas i od razu pokazał, byśmy wsiadali. Później lataliśmy, zjedliśmy coś, wygłupialiśmy się, znowu latanie, kolacja i spać. Dzień jak codzięn od jakiegoś czasu. 2 tygodnie później. Lataliśmy rano jak zawsze. Zobaczyliśmy jakiś statek. Od razu go poznałem. Johann! Dałem znak Szczerbowi. -Witajcie... Smoczy Jeźdzcy?- O mało co, jego oczy nie wypadły z orbit. -Tak. Masz coś ciekawego? -Och! Tak... Ale to nie rzecz... To widomość! Musicie uratować taką jedną wyspę... -Jaką? - Karlyn spytała zaciekawiona. -Berk. -CO?! - spytaliśmy zaskoczeni. - A co się dzieje? Hahahah... W takim momencie! Dokładnie! Dedykt dla Kocham smoki 2121 za połowiczne (xD) zgadnięcie. Oczywiście tym razem też dedykt dla tego, kto zgadnie, co grozi mieszkańcom Berk! Pa <333 Nikt nie zdagł! ;/ -Armia Berserków i Łupieżców! Złączyli siły i płyną na Berk! -O nie... - Musimy im pomóc! Wiem, obiecałem sobie nie odwiedzić Berk, ale trzeba im pomóc... Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Karlyn Czemu Czkawka się tak zdenerwował? No tak,Łupieżcy, Berserkowie, Berk. Chodzo o jego ojca, lub bande Smarka? Niech się nie martwi... Po powrocie na wyspę -Mam! - Czkawka krzyknął. On chyba chce, żebym na zawał padła! -Co masz? -Plan. - opowiedział mi swój plan. Mam nadzieje, że się uda. Gdy skończył opowiadać wsiedliśmy na smoki. Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Wylądowaliśmy na Kruczym Urwisku. Poszliśmy na obrzeża lasu, byśmy mogli widzieć wojnę. Wyszedł Dagur i Albrecht. Nasza kolej. -Witajcie! - Czkawka powiedział do wrogów drwiąco. -Smoczy Jeźdzcy? A wy czego chcecie? - teraz moja kolej. -Jak to czego? Chcemy was zabić! To chyba oczywiste... -Nas? Ale śmieszne! - Dagur zaczął się śmiać. O Thorze, przestań! Jaki okropny śmiech! -Poważne. - Czkawka cicho powiedział i wyjął piekło, które dostał od smoków. Ja swoje również wyjęłam. Ja poszłam na Albrechta, a Czkawka na Dagura. Po 20 minutach Albrecht uciekał przede mną. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk Czkawki. Krzyk pełen bólu. Odwróciłam się. O nie! On go zabije! Hue hue. No tak krótkie, ale jest. Oczywiście dedykt dla osoby, która zgadnie, co Dagur zrobił Czkawce. Sorki, że nie było nexta, ale dawno nie rysowałam i teraz znowu mam fazę na rysowanie. Mam widaomości. A w sumie to dwie. Pierwsza, to że dzisiaj może coś się pojawi, a druga, to to, że wymyśliłam nazwę bloga. Tak, tak miała być nazwa Sztorm, ale wymyśliłam coś innego. Nie długo next smoczki! <3 i jak obiecałam next. Nie ma dedyka :< Smuteqq. Dobra to piszeemy. Dagur trzymał miecz. Miecz, którego koniec już delikatnie zanużył się w skórze na brzuchu Czkawki. Co ja mam robić?! Ja go... Nie kończe. Karlyn myśl! On go zabije! Bogowie nie róbcie mi tego. -No co? Jeden ruch, a mój mieczyk zanuży się w nim. Nie zrobię tego, jeśliwytresujecie mi smoki i... - w tym momencie zaczął się cicho śmiać - oddacie swoją Nocną Furię. - Że co proszę? Co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Czkawka pokiwał mi głową na tak i puścił oczko. Chyba ma jakiś plan, więc muy zaufam. Rozmyślałam cicho. Dagur zabije Czkawkę i zostawi nas w spokoju? Nie jeszcze wróci. Dobrze, tak więc pozostaje... Moje rozmyślania przerwał ten przeklęty Dagur! - I co? Śmierć czy tresura? Proszę państwa, ależ napięcie! Co się stanie? -Zgadzam się. - Powiedziałam cicho. Chyba niedosłyszał. -Ż-Że co? - Aż jąknął się z wrażenia! Chyba nie uwierzył w to, co usłyszał. -Zgadzam się. Wytresujemy Ci smoki, a ty zostawisz nas i Berk w... Chwilę... Skąd mamy pewność, że nas, jak i Berk nie wybijesz, po tym jak wytresujemy ci smoki, hmm? -Y-yyy... - Zmieszał się bedaczek... Biedaczek? Będzie biedaczek jak będzie przed nami nie długo ze strachu uciekał... - A skąd mam pewność, że nie uciekniecie mi z lochów razem ze wszystkimi smokami? -Masz, bo my obietnic nie łamimy na Berk. - Co prawda... My już na Berk nie mieszkamy, ale pomijam takie szczególiki. -Zgoda. Więc postanowione! - Powiedział radosny. Nie długo nie będzie taki szczęśliwy... Zakuli nas, a na Szczerbka założyli kajdany. Nie mógł się ruszać. Wstrzyknęli nam coś. Zaraz... Czy to?... Środek nasenny! O nie... Po przypłynięciu do Dagura. Obudziliśmy się w lochach. Czkawka leżał w kącie. Podeszłam do niego i uklęknęłam. odsłoniłam kombinezon i koszulkę by srawdzić ranę, ale jej... nie było. Dziwne... Rana powinna się po około 3 tygodniach zagoić, a tu... Ile my tutaj siedzimy? Nie wiem. Tzreba go obudzić... -Czkawka, ocknij się... Wstawaj. - mówiłam, tak by strażnicy nas nie usłyszeli. -Auu... Gdzie.. ja jestem? -W lochach u Dagura. - Rozmawialiśmy chwilę, po czym pokazałam mu że nie ma już rany na brzuchu. Akurat strażnik przechodził obok lochów. -O... Wstaliście. Najwyższy czas, ide powiedzieć Dagurowi. -Czekaj! Ile byliśmy nie przytomni? -Całą noc. - poszedł, ale po chwili przyszedł z Dagurem. To... tresowanie. -Czas na tortury, jeżdzcy. -JAKIE TORTURY?! Uhuhuh... Smuteq. Wredna jestem... Skazuję ich na tekie coś... Niedługo będzie next. A mając na myśli niedługo znaczy jutro lub za dwa dni. Paa <3 Od razu mówie, że pisze na tel. więc sorki za błędy. ''' -A... tak, nie powiedziałem wam. Na początek będą tortury, żebyście wiedzieli co was czeka, jak nie będziecie słuchać.- Mówił to takim dziwnym głosem. O co może chodzić? Wyczuwam (xD) coś... Coś jest nie tak. Tylko co? Trochę boję się tych tortur... A co jeśli ja lub Czkawka... nie przeżyjemy? Nie mogę o tym myśleć, nie mogę się zamartwiać, bo to tylko pogorszy sprawe. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zrobią nic Mordce. Zabierają nas na te tortury. Weszliśmy do ciemnego pokoju. Jedno miejsce było oświetlone. Ściana na przeciwko małego krzesełka. Między dwoma pochodniami są cztery kajdany. Czyli... Jedna osoba patrzy na ból drugiej. Czyli zamiany jak na huśtawkę w przedszkolu... Tak... dziwne porównanie. Nikt nic nie mówił. Przypięli nie mnie, ale Czkawke. Czemu jego? Czemu nie mnie? Podszedł do niego strażnik, nie zważając na kostium, który i tak nic nie da, zaczął okładać go batem. Krew przesiąkała. Nie krzyczał, pewnie nie chce dać im tej satysfakcji. Błagam nie róbcie mu krzywdy. Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Spojrzał w moją stronę z przeprosinami. Za co może mnie przepraszać? To moja wina. To ja kazałam mu uwolnić Szczerbka. Zamknął oczy. O nie! Czy on... Nie! Ja się nie zgadzam! On nie może zginąć! Z moich oczu lały się rzeki łez. Rzeki, jeziora, morza, oceany... Wrzucili nas do lochu. Leżał bezwładnie na ziemi. Ale... jego serce! Jeszcze bije! Jest jeszcze szansa! Wtuliłam się w niego z płaczem. W końcu zasnełam. Rozdział 5 Leżę. Moja głowa spoczywa na jego klatce piersiowej. Po chwilj poczułam delikatne unoszenie i opadanie. Coraz mocniejsze. Usiadłam obok niego. Otworzył oczy! Perspektywa Czkawki Od tych nieszczęsnych tortur nic nie pamiętam. Jedynie słyszałam płacz. Jej płacz. Próbowałem wiele razy otworzyć oczy. Wiem, to na nic, ale ja walczę. Walczę dopóki nie wygram. Walczę, by znów zobaczyć ją i Mordkę. Muszę jej powiedzieć co czuję. Próbuję jeszcze raz. Udało się! -Czkawka... ty żyjesz...- Uśmiechnęła się. Przutuliliśmy się. Już czas. -Karlyn... Kocham Cię. '''No i mamy nexta. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Jutro będzie długi, bo nie idę do szkoły. Jakiś wirus panuje ;// Do jutra smoczki! No jestem i nexta pisze! Perspektywa Karlyn Tak! On mnie kocha! Powiedział to! -Ja też cię kocham... - powiedziałam cicho. Leżeliśmy chwilę nic nie mówiąc. Musimy jakoś się uwolnić. Mam! Mam wsuwkę we włosach! W nocy jak strażnicy pójdą spać uciekniemy. Tylko gdzie może być Szczerbatek? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest okay... Boję się. Dzisiaj nie było chwili, żebym się nie bała. A co jeśli to nie wypali? Co jeśli... coś pójdzie nie tak? Już nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Muszę wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że się uda. - Czkawka mam plan. - szepnęłam, tak by nikt oprócz jego nie usłyszał. -Jaki? - opowiedziałam mu co robimy. Nagle kogoś przynieśli do celi obok. Zaraz... Mieczyk? Co on tutaj robi? W sumie... Nie błyska on zbytnio mądrością, żeby uciec strażnikom Dagura. -Karlyn, czy to... Mieczyk? -Czyli mi się nie zdawało. - Podeszliśmy do krat. Zauważył nas. -O hej! Co tu robicie?! I wy żyjecie wogóle?! -Zamknij się! Nie mogą nas usłyszeć. I tak żyjemy jak widać. -Ale przecież porwała was... - Przerwał mu Czkawka. -Później ci opowiemy. Jak ty tu trafiłeś? -Szwędałem się po lesie, bo nie było nigdzie Szpadki, ale zobaczyłem statki Berserków na plaży Thora. Biegłem do wioski ale mnie złapali. -Aha... - rozmawialiśmy aż do drugiej w nocy. Wszyscy już śpią, więc czas zacząć. Podeszłam do kłódki. Kręciłam wsuwką i dziurce do klucza. Po jakiś 5 minutach usłyszałam pstryknięcie. Otworzyłam drzwi. Podeszłam do krat od celi Mieczyka, by otworzyć drzwi. Udało się. Szukaliśmy Szczerba po celach, a Mieczyk próbował za nami nadążyć. Przy wyjściu była niby pusta cela. Pstryknęłam cicho paznokciem w kratę. Zobaczyłam parę kocich zielonych szczęśluwych oczu. Podszedł do krat. Nie miał o dziwo kajdan, jedynie kaganiec. Otworzyłam drzwi, później uporałam się z kagańcem. Wsiedliśmy na Mordkę. Mieczyk stał zdziwiony. Ale widok! Gdyby tylko widział swoją minę! Bezcenna... -Wsiadaj! -A-a-ale... Na smoka?! -Tak, na smoka! - Ojj, Czkawka się wkurzył... Wepchnął go na smoka, za mnie. Sam wsiadł. Polecieliśmy na Berk. Wszyscy jeszcze spali. I całe szczęście. Podrzuciliśmy Mieczyka do domu i wróciliśmy na naszą wyspę. W końcu mogliśmy odpocząć. 5 lat później Perspektywa Czkawki Hej, to znowu my. Minęło 5 lat od pierwszego spotkania z Dagurem. Od tamtego czasu często u niego witamy. Po prostu dajemy się złapać, by wiedzieć co knuje. Z Albrechtem doczynienia nie mieliśmy. Ja i Karlyn sporo się zmieniliśmy. Oficjalnie jesteśmy parą. Tak... Para smoczych jeźdzców. Z wyglądu jesteśmy zupełnie inni. Ja przyciełem włosy i nabrałem mięśni po porannym bieganiu i proszeniu Szczerbatka o oddanie spodni. Karlyn jest wyższa, ale i tak sięga mi do ramion. Jej włosy natomiast nie są do łopatek tylko do bioder, ale związuje je i chowa pod kombinezon, by nie dowiedzieli się, że jest dziewczyną. Oboje straciliśmy lewą nogę do łydki w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. To taki... smok wielkości wulkanu. Albo i większy. Gdy chciał w nas splunąć ogniem, Mordka strzeliła mu do gardła. Jego upadek na ziemię spowodował wybuch ognia. Gdy uciekaliśmy od płomieni uderzył nas ogon martwego smoka. Wypadliśmy z siodła, a Szczerbatek ruszył nam na ratunek. Sam stracił lotkę. Ale zrobiliśmy mu taką, byśmy mogli nią kierować. Albo ja, albo Karlyn. Ale przeważnie ja. Materiały dostaliśmy od Johanna. Ale nawet on nie widział naszej twarzy. Nikt nie zna naszych imion, naszego wyglądu. I niech tak zostanie. Akurat latamy odkrywając nowe wyspy. Ostatnio odkryliśmy wyspę, którą miał nazwać Szczerb. Nazwał ją Swędzipacha. Hahah, tak wiem śmieszna nazwa. Znaleźliśmy tam pare Śmiertników i Gronkli. Ach! Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć! Chronimy smoki i zabieramy je na naszą wyspę. W sumie, to nasza wyspa też się zmieniła. Jest na niej kuźnia, wylęgarnia i hangary. A wszystko jest osłonięte lasem. I dobrze, bo nikt nie odkrył naszej wyspy. Znaczy... wyspę, to może tak, ale to, co jest w głebi niej to nie. -Jakaś wyspa! - Karlyn wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia. -Mordko. - poklepałem Szczerbiego na znak, by lądował. Ogólnie na Wyspie Nowiu, bo tak ją nazwaliśmy nie było nic ciekawego. Jakieś polany i pare Gronkli. Ale postanowiliśmy, że kiedy indziej je zabierzemy. Lecimy na naszą wyspę. Zerwała się wihura, a deszcz jest coraz mocniejszy. - Czkawka lądujmy na najbliższej wyspie. -Ale najbliżej jest Berk... - westchnąłem. -Ląduj! - Ohh, wkurzyła się! Wylądowaliśmy. Cała wioska się zebrała! No super... Między ludźmi przeciskał się wódz. On nie jest moim ojcem... Po tym co mi kiedyś zrobił... Nie mogę go tak nazwać. -Witajcie na Berk. Co was tutaj sprowadza? - Patrzył na nas, Szczerba nie widział, bo stał za nami. -W drodze na naszą wyspę złapała nas burza. Nie mieliśmy jak dolecieć, więc musimy się gdzieś zatrzymać. - Popatrzył na nas szczęśliwym i pytającym wzrokiem. -Zostańcie na ile tylko chcecie. I... czemu dolecieć? - W odpowiedzi odsunęliśmy się od siebie i pokazaliśmy Szczerba stojącego za nami. Na jego widok Stoik zamarł. Czy on... nadal pamięta? Nadal pamięta nasze porwanie? To nie możliwe... Co powie Stoik? :D Palce mnie bolą od pisania. Hahah, do jutra. Uhuhu.. Jestem! Miałam sen, że było 596 komów ;D Boshe, on był taki realistyczny... Pokażcie, że potraficie! :D Jak będzie 30 komów to każdemu z osobna dam dedykt! Spełnijcie moje marzenie! <3 -Smok... Nocna Furia?! - W jego oczach zobaczyliśmy... łzy?! Mój ojciec ma uczucia?! - Czkawka? Karlyn? - popatrzyłem na Karlyn pytająco. Kiwnęła głową. Super, zaraz zostanę uduszony przez ojca. -Tak... -I... Ughh... Nie mówiłem?! -Nie moge oddychać! -Przepraszam... - łooo.... i przepraszam mówi?! Zdjęliśmy maski. Usłyszeliśmy szepty. Widziałem jak młodsze dziewczyny się ślinią. Bleh. A do Karlyn podchodzą już chłopacy. Co to to nie! -Wypad! Ona jest zajęta! - mówiąc to podeszłem do MOJEJ dziewczyny... Czy musieliśmy tak wyładnieć?! Pocałowaliśmy się, a im kopary opadły! Hahah, co za widok! Zaraz nie wytrzymam! -Ej a od kiedy dziunia jest twoja? - spytał Sączysmark. Już otworzyłem usta by coś powieć, ale jemu już się dostało. Myślałem, że będzie gorzej z tym powrotem, ale jest okay. Podszedł Stoik. - To wy jes... -Tak! - powiedziałem równo z Karlyn. Tak to trudno zrozumieć? -Aha, dobrze. To... chodźmy na kolacje. - Przytaknęliśmy i poszliśmy do naszego starego domu. Nic się nie zmienił. Usiedliśmy przy stole. - Jak długo jesteście razem? - Spytał Stoik podając gulasz. UGH! Dacie nam spokój! -Od czterech lat. - Oh... dzięki Karlyn. -Aha... Gdzie mieszkacie? -Na takiej wyspie... Na północ od Berk. 20 minut na smoku. -Mhm... - dalej się nie odzywał. I całe szczęście. Gdy zjedliśmy powiedział, żebyśmy nocowali w swoim starym pokoju. Identyczny jak sprzed ucieczki. Jedynie kurzu troche przy suficie, ale to nie szkodzi. Zasnęliśmy na łóżku wtuleni w siebie z Karlyn. Ten dzień nie był taki zły... Rano Perspektywa Stoika (haha, co?? :D) Obudziłem się pierwszy raz szczęśliwy od porwania Czkawki. Zrozumiałem. Krzyczałem ma niego, biłem... Jak ja mogłem? Miałemu zastąpić matkę, ale nie podołałem... Poszłem zobaczyć na górę, czy nadal śpią. Wtuleni... Na prawdę się kochają... Pasują do siebie. Zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem załatwić coś w Twierdzy. Perspektywa Karlyn. Obudziłam się słysząc chodzenie Stoika po schodach. Thorze, ile ten facet waży?! Dziwię się, że te schody się nie załamały pod jego ciężarem... Nie ważne. Leżałam dalej, później słyszałam ciche trzaśnięcie drzwi. Otworzyłam w końcu oczy i zobaczyłam zielone, piękne oczy Czkawki. Jak długo on nie śpi? -Kiedy wstałeś? -Gdzieś tak pół godziny przed ojcem. -Tobie się chce tak wcześnie wstawać? -No jakoś... Chodź na dół. - Zeszliśmy na dół. Czkawka się wywrócił na ostatnim stopniu. Wybuchłam śmiechem. O thorze, biedaczek! Nie mogę z niego... - Co cię tak śmieszy? Pomóż! - Rozłożył ręce. Podchodziłam do niego, a on... podstawił mi haka! Grr... -Za co?! -A tak sobie - powiedział ze śmiechem. Zaczął mnie łaskotać. Co za gnida! Próbowałam się mu wyrwać, ale ostatnio nieźle przypakował. Pocałował mnie. Leżeliśmy w pocałunku kilka minut przed schodami. Wena strzela focha. Nudny i jeszcze krótki next. Soorki. Ale zmotywujcie moją wenę komami, proszę <3 Może się odfocha dzisiaj ... Wena nadal się focha, ale postaram się napisać. Ale później jeśli tych 30 komów nie będzie nie napiszę nexta, bo nie chcę was zanudzać, a po za tym chcę zobaczyć, czy ktoś to wgl czyta :D Perspektywa Czkawki Nagle do domu weszli band Sączysmarka. Nie usłyszeliśmy ich. Stanęli i patrzyli na nas. Zszedłem z Karlyn i pomogłem jej wstać. Gdy wstała zobaczyła bandę. Oparła ręce o biodra i spytała: -Ile tu stoicie i się na nas gapicie? - Odwróciłem się. -Jakieś 5 minut. - Serio? -Czego chcecie?- tym razem ja spytałem. -No bo wiecie... Chcieliśmy mieć własne smoki... - Powiedziała cicho Szpadka. Ledwo ją usłyszałem. -Na razie ich nie dostaniecie. Może za tydzień. Na razie musicie się przyzwyczić do naszego smoka. - Na słowo "smok" przybiegł Szczerb. Tym razem nie skoczył na mnie, tylko na Karlyn i zaczął ją lizać. Próbowała się uwolnić spod jego jęzora, ale Szczerbuś przytrzymał ją łapami z obu stron. Gdy skończył położył jej głowe na brzuchu, a ona się cała lepiła. Biedna. Już wie, co ja czułem, gdy pierwszy z nas wstawałem. Wtedy to na mnie się rzucał. Nie zauważyliśmy, jak banda Smarka pożegnała się i wyszła, bo ja zwijałem się ze śmiechu, a Karlyn była atakowana przez różową myjnię Szczerbatka. Gdy Karlyn przebrała się i umyła, a ja przestałem się śmiać poszliśmy zjeść śniadanie. Później wybraliśmy się na lot. Gdy wróciliśmy zawołał nas Pyskacz. -Dzieciaki! Ojciec was szuka! -Okay! - Czego on od nas chce? No to tyle. Tak wieem krótki, ale jak mówiłam wena strzela focha. Jak będzie 30 komów next, chcę zobaczyć, czy ktoś to czyta. Zapraszam na drugiego bloga! :D '''http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Karlyn_Haddock/Nowy%3F '''Hej, nwm kiedy pojawi się next, ponieważ na razie wciągnął mnie drugi blog. Ale zrobiłam okładkę na tego: thumb|left|Jedna osoba może zniszczyć nam całe życie, By Karlyn